Let the games begin
by Viet Devil
Summary: After numerous missions, both teams have been tired, tensed, and stressed. All of it equals to no fun. Robin decides to help them relax a bit...but we all know the term 'relax' is never normal in the Batfamily...right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****felt like doing something funny and quick. This idea has been roaming around in my head and I wanted it out XD**

* * *

><p><em>"Robin- B01" <em>the Computer announced. Robin finally emerged from the teleporter in his casual wear, wearing his shades. He wore his usual black jacket, a green hoodie underneath. Black jeans and black shoes covered the bottom half. He was a bit tired and beyond bored. From studies to his duties as the boy wonder, this was the only place he could relax a bit.

"It was about time, Rob! I was seriously starting to consider starting a fight with Artie here, WHICH shows how bored I am." Wally complained. He was sitting on the couch and as soon as he heard Robin being announced, he hung his head over the couch. That earned him a good hard pillow throw in his private area from Artemis. He really should think again about sitting with his legs open like that, especially around her.

Robin cackled, "Didn't you buy some games last week with your allowance? What'd you do, break the controller with your super speed?"

"Yeah, I bought some but on account that I have super speed, I aced all of those games in one day. I even played them twice to see any hidden pathways and missions." He complained even more. He then made a face. "And yes, I broke it on accident." His face was a bit annoyed. That was his fifth controller this month. Repeatedly pressing the same buttons over and over again seemed to wear the thing out.

Robin walked to the couch and leaped over it, successfully sitting on the couch. He looked around and saw Kaldur with his nose in a book, _as usual._ Artemis seems to be sharpening her arrows, _again._ M'gann is—oh gosh must he say it? She's always in the kitchen, _cooking._ Superboy was with her, helping. That was new. He would always be on the couch staring at static on the television. Wally was the same, watching tv and snacking again. He sighed; it was always the same here, aside from training from Black Canary and missions from Batman. The spat between Artemis and Wally was soon getting old as well. Robin's thirteen for Christ sakes! He was still a kid, and he wants to do something crazy, fun, something lively. Not just sitting around staring at the T.V. He _was_ tired. Tired from doing work all the time.

Robin needed to let loose. A little ball of energy grew in the bird. His mouth grew into a grin. He knew what would get them up and running.

He has to wait till everyone is asleep though. That's the only way his evil little plan could work, though this is for good! Everyone needs to be up and about! Not sitting around or cooking. They were still young (save for M'gann who is forty-six on earth, but that doesn't matter, she's sixteen on the Martian calendar.).

Robin failed to keep the excitement inside, he started to cackle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the young bird. They knew a cackle was never good from him. They knew he was up to something.

"Dude, it's always creepy when you do that you know." Wally said, shivers running down his spine.

"I gotta agree with kidmouth here." Artemis said.

"Robin, is there anything on your mind that amuses you?" Kaldur asked.

"You know you can share with us, Robin!" M'gann said happily. Superboy nodded.

This only made Robin cackle more. Not a cackle to scare anyone, but a playful one that little kids usually make when they were thinking of something fun. "It's nothing really, you'll find out later, promise."

Everyone was confused at this, but since the bird promised, they left it at that. Though secretly on their mind, they're trying to figure out what he was up to.

_"Umm, guys I don't think I want to find out later." _M'gann spoke via telepathic link, excluding Robin. They resumed back to what they were doing but spoke in this manner without him noticing.

"_Yeah, something tells me he's up to something." _Artemis said.

"_He probably just wants to surprise us with something, hopefully." _Wally said_._

"_Didn't you know Robin before us? Does he usually do something like this and it turns out to be nothing to worry over?" _Superboy asked Wally.

"…_..crap, he is up to something."_

"_I think it is nothing to worry that much over. Robin is our teammate as well as our close friend; he would not do anything to us that would harm us in any way." _Kaldur said.

"_Let's see tomorrow then~ you never know what's going to come from boy wonder aka FREAKING NINJA, MAN." _Wally finished_._

After everyone had finally gone to bed, Robin and Batman were in the cave changing from their uniform attire to their casuals.

Dick has been thinking things over for a while. A lot of this have been happening lately and the Justice League as well as Young Justice have been a bit stressed, though the Justice league have been stressed out more, he could tell even though they didn't show it. They were too tense, stiff. He knew they needed something to relax them. Then he thought of something. "_Oh yes, this is perfect_." Dick still couldn't contain his laughter; he slipped out a bit of cackle. He would need _his _help of course.

Upon hearing the infamous cackle, Bruce turned to his ward. "Something's on your mind, something mischievous."

"Why would you assume that?" Dick grinned widely.

"Your non-stop cackle as well as the smile on your face gives it away."

Darn it, he really needs to learn how to do poker faces.

"Anyways, don't try anything. Even if you did get some time off from school thanks to somebody putting deer urine in the school vents, doesn't give you a good excuse to stay up late. I'll be you know where making calls I had to cancel earlier for duties." Bruce said, taking his cell phone out and dialing numbers.

This was the perfect time.

"By the way-"Bruce started but noticed his little precious bird disappeared. Above, a cackle was heard.

"Dick, it's no time for games now, get down here no-"

Dick swung from above and grabbed Bruce's cell phone out of his hand.

"Dick! Give that back!" Bruce growled in his Batman voice.

More cackling could be heard.

Bruce saw Dick at the entrance to the mansion.

"Gotta catch me first" Dick said playfully. He left Bruce in the cave.

Though he didn't hesitate, Bruce went after Dick. As he reached up to the entrance with ease, he looked around the living area, saw the fireplace out. He looked around the room and saw the boy turning the corner. He chased after him. The breeze of the air passing by him as he ran cooled his body down.

As Dick ran, he threw his hands up in the air. He was having fun.

Bruce saw him throw his hands up in the air as he ran. Then he remembered something. As he looked at his ward's back, a small image of the boy's younger self appeared next to him. He remembered a few months after he took Dick in, the boy would always love to run around and jump everywhere. Always laughing and throwing his hands up in the air to indicate he was having the time of his life, the first since after the accident. He remembers himself laughing as well, chasing after the boy, all relaxed, himself having fun as well. It was so long since he felt relaxed.

Bruce smiled. "You think you can out run the Batman?"

Bruce picked up his speed and soon caught up to the boy, doing a front flip and catching the boy off guard.

"Got yo-"

Dick had his hands on Bruce's shoulders and leaped, flipping over the man and continue running.

"Ah, ha ha ha, you think you can out-trick a carney?" Dick laughed playfully. "As I was growing up, I learned all the back ropes to the Carnival around the Circus tent. The workers were like family to us, they showed me how they would scam people every now and then when they knew they were loaded."

Bruce was surprised; Dick rarely speaks about his previous life other than his Mother and Father.

"Is that so? Now that I think about it, I remember catching them scamming me, but I passed it off. It wouldn't hurt to lose every now and then."

Dick entered the large kitchen area. As he slid through every hole he can fit through, jumped through little hole, jumping over counters and what not. Unfortunately for Bruce, he had to dodge everything, for fear of knocking something over and getting yelled at from Alfred.

As the two entered the living area (the other one….) Dick turned around to see no sight of Bruce. _Where did he go? I could've sworn he was-_

"Got you!" a voice from the side was heard.

Dick turned around to see Bruce coming from the side. Bruce gently tackled the boy onto the huge Sofa. Dick laughed and giggled from this, his heart beating from the run.

Bruce chuckled and began to laugh, still holding onto the boy to his side. His heart was racing fast, and he was tired, but in a good way. He never had this much fun in years. His whole mind seems to be clear now, his body relaxed. Before, his mind was too filled up with things from his company and fundraisers as well as Justice League and Batman duties.

"Now then, care to explain to me why you did this?" he said, smiling.

"You know it too, you feel…relaxed….don't you? Not so…tense…or stressed? The boy let out.

After finally relaxing, the boy finished. "I've been thinking a lot lately and noticed some things. Everyone, the Justice League and Young Justice, they've been so tense, stressed. I know they don't want to show it but I can tell."

The boy was right. Everyone has been that way, though Bruce didn't know what to do. He couldn't just have everyone take a break.

"So what do you have in mind?"

The boy covered his mouth with both hands, but let out a laugh. "How about a game or rather some of them?"

Bruce raised his eyebrow.

"I was planning on playing a game of keep-away but we can't just leave the justice league out of it, can we?"

"So, are you thinking of playing a prank on them?"

"If you put it in that way, yeah."

"I have some ideas to pitch in as well, plus, it'll be great training."

"That's it!" Dick exclaimed. He began telling his ideas to Bruce. The two, while still on the couch, planned things for their respected teams. The teams won't know what got them.

* * *

><p>After finally searching the batcave, as well as Bruce's studies and Richard's room, Alfred went into the living room and was greeted with a pleasant sight. He saw his Master Bruce and Master Richards, sleeping ever so soundly next to each other. Richard was tiny when beside the man. He saw him cuddle closer towards the man. Alfred went to fetch some Blankets and draped it over the Man and boy.<p>

He smiled once again. "Good night Master Bruce, Master Richard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I SWEAR I will keep updating **_**Normal**_**, but for me, I just needed this thought out of my head. I won't plan this very long though, probably at least three chapters.**

**Anyways, hope you like! And don't worry; I'm still working on Chapter 10 for Normal! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bacon.

Why on earth could he smell bacon from in his room? The kitchen isn't really near his bedroom, his study room, or the batcave much less.

Noowww he remembers. He got back from patrolling in Gotham with Dick. He started to make a phone call but he snatched it away before he could dial all the numbers. He remembers chasing him throughout the first floor of his mansion. God did that little titan have so much energy especially after patrolling. He didn't fall asleep on the couch did he?

Bacon, lots of sunlight then he can imagine, and a presence of a little bird next to him.

Bruce opened his eyes and glanced down to see Dick curled up to his chest. He was so tiny whenever he was next to him. He observed him closer to see Dick clinging onto his shirt. He was still a kid after all. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Richard," he said softly, "time to wake up. We fell asleep on the couch." He poked the boy's cheek.

The boy grumbled in his sleep. "Five more minutes, daaad." He whined softly as he tried to swat the hand away and failed to find it with his eyes closed.

Bruce stopped smiling. Did he just call him…Dad?

Dick stopped his hand in mid-air. "What time is it? Crap, school!" he said as he abruptly got up.

"Whooaa there, little titan!" Bruce said as he grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Deer urine, remember? School's been let out for a while for them to clean out their whole ventilation system."

Dick blinked for a moment. "Oh yeah…Wally and Roy put tooooUHimean…I forgot." He played off.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Riight." He brought his hand out to Dick. "Phone."

Dick patted down his body. He looked at Bruce, letting out a nervous laughter. "Uhh…about that…you see when I did all that running and jumping yesterday night…I sorta…dropped it on the way…" he finished.

"You little—" he said as he pounced on Dick and started to tickle him. Dick laughed all that his lungs could muster.

"Wai-wait! I-i-i-think I dropped is somewhere in the kitchen!" he managed to say. He went into a laughing fit. His eyes started to tear up. "M-mercy!"

"I don't think Lex's assistant will help you here." he said, grinning.

"Y-you know wha-what I mean! Ah-ahahahaha!"

Bruce stopped his tickle attack on the boy. He laughed. "Now where did you say it was?"

Dick took a moment to catch his breath. "Ki-kitchen."

Bruce was silent for a moment, as well as Dick.

The kitchen. Alfred made sure to never leave their belongings anywhere in the kitchen. Since it didn't belong there. Only the wall hooks and edge of the counter was acceptable.

"Where exactly…did you say?" he asked nervously.

Dick tried to remember where he dropped it. He brought his hand to his forehead. "On the floor next to the racks where all the pots and pans are. I jumped through the hole and it fell there."

Bruce sat up and brought his elbows to his legs, hands together under his chin. His expression turned serious.

Dick jumped off the couch and turned to him.

"If you and I dressed as fast as we could we can leave without him noticing and get bre—" Bruce calculated but was soon interrupted.

"Now, Masters, I know you won't go and run off like that, would you?" a voice from behind spoke to them. Bruce and Dick flinched. They both looked behind them.

"Alfred. Good morning." Bruce said calmly as he rose up from the couch.

"Mornin' Alfie!" Dick said innocently.

"Good morning Master Richard, your breakfast is ready for you on the table. Go on ahead while I have a moment with Master Bruce about a sure set rule about leaving belongings in the kitchen…especially on the floor." Alfred said as he eyed the nervous Bruce.

Dick smiled. "Thanks, Alfie!" he said as he walked off. Before he walked through the door, he turned around and saluted Bruce. He grinned mischievously and walked towards the dining room.

As Dick was sitting at the table, his comm. link went off.

_**"Kidflash to Robin."**_

"Dude, where's your cell phone?"

_**"Uh…I sorta…dropped it in a puddle…" he murmured. "Not the point! You aren't up to anything are you?"**_

Dick grinned evily. He crossed his legs. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

_**"Dude, I knew it! You are so planning something aren't you!"**_

"Now Wally, you know if I had a plan that I'd include you in it and not leave you out."

_**"I know tha—"**_

"Then what are you getting so worked up about?"

_**"I hate any plans or surprises that come from you."**_

"Wally! That hurts!" Dick said as he saw Alfred and Bruce coming in through the door. "Dude gotta go."

_**"You sure you're not gonna leave me out or anything?"**_

"I promise." He said as he crossed his fingers.

_**"Fine. See ya dude."**_

"Ah, good to see manners in the young master. You didn't have to wait for us to finish, Master Richard."

"Ah, no problem Alfie!" he said. He glanced at Bruce to see him sending a glare back at him. Dick could clearly read the glare as "You're going to get it soon."

Remind him not to be alone in the same room as Bruce for a while. Bruce seated in his usual seat in front of Dick.

"Now may I ask as to why the two of you slept on the couch last night? Tough night out?"

Bruce smirked. "Our plan, can't forget about that."

"We fell asleep in the middle of it though." Dick said as he forked a mouth full of eggs.

"A plan?" Alfred asked questioningly.

"For the Justice League and Young Justice! We're gonna prank them!" Dick said excitingly.

"Consider it training for them." Bruce implied.

Dick cackled. "Whatever you say~"

"Is there a reason for this…prank simulation training?"

Dick stopped a moment and put his fork down. He smiled. "The guys have been so tense…so stressed lately. I always remember going into the Watchtower and they're all relaxed and friendly. I always look forward to going up there." He paused. "Now I avoid going up there. Most of them are getting a bit stricter about the rules. They're getting short tempered and in each other's faces." He smiled. "I wanna do something that will make them stop and think and take a breather! Something to relax them and get them laughing."

"Why not just throw a simple party then?" Alfred suggested.

Bruce and Dick both cackled, albeit Bruce's was a bit low toned and softer.

"I don't do simple, Alfred." Bruce said at the same time as Dick.

"That just takes the fun outta everything!" Dick said at the same time as Bruce.

Alfred sighed. "Very well. although I must also add that perhaps, I shall help with you on this? To supervise?" he suggested.

Bruce and Dick froze.

"Are you saying that—"

"You want to join in on this?" Dick finished Bruce's line.

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"Dude! This is so gotta be epic!"

Bruce turned to Alfred. "You sure you want in on it Alfred?"

Alfred smirked. "Consider it as a bonding time we can finally have as a…Bat Family."

Bruce stuck a hand out. Alfred smiled and took it.

Dick saw them and decided to stick his hand on top.

"Operation: Bat prank is now in session!" he cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>OTL why did this thing have so many reviews? DX omg! I'm so speechless! I didn't have a plan for this one, I intended to just leave it there and come back to it later, buuut as days go by I still get story alerts and fav + for this one. So I at least owe it to you guys and upload at least SOMETHING for this. I hope I don't disappoint your expectations for what you may want from this.<strong>

**So! I have something to ask of you! What do YOU want to see in this? What awesome prank do you want the Bat family to set for the others? I really have very very few ideas, but I need more…OMPH! Ya know?**

**So please leave a comment/review of what you want them to do. I need clever and funny prank ideas! Something that…Batsy would think of. ;)**

**Till next time! ; w ;)/**

**Please comment ;_;**


	3. Chapter 3

Wally felt it right in his guts. Something serious was going on…err…going to happen. You can never tell with anyone in the Batfamily. Gotta leave everyone in the dark.

Like seriously. He could feel large amounts of majestic fuzzy butterflies zipping around in his guts going 'Alert! Alert! Shit is about to be fucked up!'

A certain instinct that he developed along the years being friends with Dick aka Boy wonder.

He grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts to find Dick, contemplating on to slowly building up the conversation and then asking him. Not paying attention, he tripped and landed flat on his face, crushing his phone underneath. He groaned, seeing he has to explain yet again on what happened to his phone to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris in the most non-embarrassing way ever.

He sighed as he pressed his comm. link and called him.

"Kidflash to Robin."

_**"Dude, where's your cell phone?"**_

"Uh…I sorta…dropped it in a puddle…" he murmured looking at his broken phone."Not the point! You aren't up to anything are you?"

_**"Whatever do you mean by that?"**_

Oh sounds mischievous right there. "Dude, I knew it! You are so planning something aren't you!"

_**"Now Wally, you know if I had a plan that I'd include you in it and not leave you out."**_

"I know tha—"

_**"Then what are you getting so worked up about?"**_

"I hate any plans or surprises that come from you." He honestly wanted to be in on the plan and not a part of it.

_**"Wally! That hurts!"**_he heard some noises._**"Dude gotta go."**_

"You sure you're not gonna leave me out or anything?" he asked once more.

_**"I promise." **_

He sighed "Fine. See ya dude." He cut off the link. Well, that was that.

He said he wouldn't leave him out on a prank, EVER, and he never did in the past. He would plan pranks with him on random strangers (that really deserved it), villains (seriously hilarious), and Roy most of all (where Roy took the saying "an arrow through the knee" quite literally).

Wally knew that the Justice League was too busy with the amount of work they had to be planning anything fun (as if that was in their vocabulary). Batman on top of the very list.

So why was he getting worried so much for?

Maybe he just took in a little too much caffeine intake. Wally nodded. It was probably that.

But then why did Dick come into the mountain the other night and start to cackle all to himself? Knowing him, he probably DID plan something under his sleeve. Behind everyone's back.

Like the teeny damn ninja he is.

Was he doubting his own best brofriend? Brother? Best friend?

The years of his bromance with him?

Fuck yea.

Years of Bromance down the drain it is.

* * *

><p>"Done, done, annnnd done." Robin said, parking his r-cycle near the batmobile.<p>

"Did you get everything that I asked for?" Bruce said, turning away from the computer with his cowl down.

Dick stripped his eyepiece off and tucked it away. He pressed the button that lifted the seat compartment up and grabbed the bag of items out. He mocked a hurting face, clutching his heart. "It's like you don't know me!" he lightly chuckled and held the bag over to him. "Got all the material, and tipped off the nice lady to not say a single word." Bruce nodded.

"Good job Dick." He ruffled his hair.

"Whats the fabric for anyways?" Dick asked. "Don't we have any to use?"

Bruce took out the fabric and held it out for him to see. "Fabric is laced with lead, so Superman and Superboy won't be able to see inside. I had to ask for this just for the two of them."

"What about GL?" he remembered. "Still got any of the yellow ray gun from back then?" he asked, reminiscing on his earlier years.

He nodded. "I'm going to modify it."

He glanced at the amount of fabric and back to Bruce. "Um, hate to burst your bat bubble, but I don't think it's enough for you."

"That's because it's not for me. It's for you."

Cue a sort of shocked face.

"Me?" Bruce nodded.

"Dick, I trust and have faith in you to do parts of this without me by your side, well, literally." He crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Observing you on the team proved you were ready for this game, especially after what happened during New Year's." He pointed towards his ear, indicating the comm. link. "I'll still be with you, just through here."

Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. "Sending a child to do your bidding all by his lonesome self? How thoughtful." He smirked. He can so take them all down, if not, piss them off majorly.

Alfred chose that moment to walk in, thankfully with refreshments. "Master Bruce, the recording has been finished." He said, handing him a disk. Bruce nodded.

"Thanks Alfred." He said, taking the disk and getting up.

"What recording?" Dick asked, looking at the disk.

"I had Alfred to do a…bit of acting." Bruce said.

"…" Dick didn't have a comment; he just simple looked over to Alfred. "Alfie, you act?"

Alfred smiled. "That I do Young Master Grayson. I believe I hadn't mentioned it before."

Dick looked over to the disk and pounced at it. "Lemme see, lemme see!" he tried to grab for it, only for Bruce to hold him back.

"Whoa, there. You're going to have to wait like the rest of them."

"Aw, come'on!" he said, still making the grabby hands and made an attempt to climb Bruce like monkey bars.

"Nope." He said, holding the boy down.

Dick pouted and grumbled. Bruce simply grinned.

"So, I assume by the fabric, I'm going to be in another suit?" he asked. He had his answer when Bruce nodded towards him. "You are so letting me designing it." Dick crossed his arms, smiling.

"Sorry Dick, already ahead of you."

"Always are B." he mumbled out and walked towards the screen. He glanced to see what he will be waltzing around in. _Oh my god._

"Least it doesn't have scaly—"

"We were to never talk about that. Ever. Again." he flashed a pouty serious glare towards Bruce.

"Anyways, care to help me finish these before _**the **_day?" he gestured at the screen, still having lots of things to be filled in from what Dick sees.

"Oh yea, what about the team? Pretty sure Wally is going to catch onto things and ruin our family fun time, not to mention Megan and J'onn might begin to prod around." He brought both hands to the side of his head and shook it.

"It's like you don't know me Dick. Remember who I am." He smiled as he studied the monitors.

Dick grabbed his cape and mocked Dracula. "You. Are. The. Night." He attempted his own batman voice.

"**The** dark knight, sir." Alfred corrected Dick.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not dead. Just working on other stuff.<strong>

**Yes, I have been putting this off, if you notice the way I update the other stories and not this one.**

**And I feel so bad. I'm so sorry. :(**

**I would like to thank those who were still favoring this since the last update. This chapter was short, but mainly just to fill in that absence gap. **

**Also, if anyone wants their input on what they wanna see happen, leave a comment! :D **

**Remember, its batman, what do you think he might do? xDD**

**Love you all!**


End file.
